


Thinking of You

by evil_mandy



Series: Seth Rollins One Shots & Imagines [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Love Triangles, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy
Summary: 'Mandy' as the OC's name





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> 'Mandy' as the OC's name

You frantically ran around the airport. You finally got to the gate. "Sorry miss." The keeper told you just missed the plane.

You ran to the counter to find the next flight. "The first flight that we have is tomorrow morning." You started to panic but tried to calm down and purchased the ticket.

"What am i supposed to do now?" You sat at one of the seats.

"Missed your flight too?"

"Yeah-" you looked to your right. "Seth!" You're shocked.

"Still panic as ever, huh?" He let out a small smile.

"My taxi broke down earlier." You sighed. "How about you? Why are you still here?"

"Missed my plane too."

"Ooh." You nodded. "Have you bought a new ticket?" You tried to keep the conversation going. You wanted this to last as long as possible.

"Yeah." He looked away.

"Umm wanna have coffee?"

He sighed. "Mandy, i-"

"Just coffee. I mean we basically have a day left to spend. It'd boring to just stay here."

He sighed again. "Okay fine."

You both went to the Starbucks.

"Hey welcome. So can i get your order?"

"Yes. Um. One venti latte." He looked at you. "One venti caramel macchiato."

"You still remember.."

"How can i forget?" He took out his wallet. "Here you go." He paid the cashier.

"How much do i owe you?"

"Nah, my treat."

"Thanks." You smiled.

You both sat at one corner. Both just looked at own mugs.

"So how's (his current gf)?"

"She's good. She's nice." He sipped his drink. "She's honest."

You nodded. You knew he's shooting you. "Good to know." You sipped your drink. "I hope she's the one for you."

He just hummed. "How's Fergal?"

You just shook. "Don't wanna talk about it." You heard him snickered. "Lets talk about something else." You looked at him.

You tried to divert the topic and pushed the conversation on him. At first he hesitated but he warmed up eventually. You could feel the awkwardness looming but tried to fight it.

You just wanted to talk to him.

You both walked around the airport, trying to find something to do. Instead of going somewhere else, both of you afraid of missing the plane once again. So both of you tried to occupy yourselves with whatever you can do as he tried to keep it low, avoiding any fans.

You walked to one of the shops, looking at one of the items.

"It's been a while."

"Um?" You looked at him. "Sorry i didn't catch that."

He shook his head. "I was just talking to myself." He smiled.

"Oh." You looked back at the item before you.

It's almost dinner. You both settled at a restaurant in the airport. He's warming up, better than you first saw him in the morning. He got chattier. You missed the chatty Seth. He always had things to say. You found it's cute. Despite all that, there's the awkwardness you can't hide.

 

 

"Hi. Do you have 2 single rooms?"

"Sorry miss. The only room available is a queen."

"What? Well." You looked at Seth. "Are you okay with that?"

"We have a small couch." The person added.

"We'll take it." Seth said.

"Are you sure?" you asked him again.

"Yeah. Don't worry." he said with a smile. Despite him saying that, you're worried af, because you knew he might feel uncomfortable.

You both went to the room. It was small but cozy. Cozy enough for one night.

You put your things at one corner, putting away your jacket.

"I'll take the couch." He said as he undid his jacket.

"No, no. You needed the rest. You should take the bed."

"I couldn't possibly let you sleep on the couch."

After much push and pulling, you both agreed to just sleep together on the bed.

With backs facing each other and just a small gap in between, you couldn't deny how nervous you were. It's been months, half a year at least.

After much silence, you heard his voice.

"Why him?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you choose him?"

Your hands shook. "I didn't. I would never choose him."

"Then why-"

"He." you hesitated. "He blackmailed me."

"HE WHAT?" his thunderous voice made you squirmed in fear. "What do you mean he blackmailed you?" you felt the bed moving, you remained in your fetal position. He kept on pressing the matter.

"He.... He...."

"He what?"

"Okay, okay. Let me tell you the whole thing." you took a deep breath. "Do you remember early last year, that one week, you went back to Davenport and i stayed with the girls at PC?" he hummed. you swallowed hard before continuing, "We went out, having drinks. I guess i was too drunk and stupid, but i was dancing with someone and i thought it was you. i genuinely thought it was you. i thought you came to surprise me. I'm so stupid!" he sighed. "the next morning, i had massive hangover and then." you sighed. "he's there. showing me all the things that happened that night. he recorded everything. he had pictures too."

"Fuck! That bastard!"

"He said if i ever tell you, he would leak them to the public. I begged but he denied. I couldn't do anything. He said to keep this shut and i need to listen to him." you didnt have the courage to look at him. He was groaning in anger. "The first time you caught us, he told me, if i ever tell you, he would punch me."

"WTF?!"

"Several times i wanna tell you about this but i can't. i was too afraid. He always knew." you sighed. "One time i told him that i couldn't take it anymore and that i will tell you everything. He threatened to expose the videos, pictures and he will beat me." you began to sob. "The day when we broke up, when i screamed your name though you're already far away, he hit me. And he kept on beating me whenever he... f-fucked me." you couldn't stop the tears.

You felt the bed moving. "He raped me, S-seth. A-all the time." You felt his arms around you. The familiarity made you felt warm and safe somehow. "I feel disgusted with myself."

"It was the biggest mistake i made. All i wanted was you and not him. But-"

"Shh." his hug tightened as he kissed the back of your head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He sighed. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

"It was my fault. For not telling you sooner." you cried hard, knowing it was too late. "I- I was too scared."

"Shh." he sighed. "Turn around." You did as you're told. He kissed your forehead, your hair as you held on to his tees. "We will do something. We'll make a report, we'll tell Hunter. He knows what to do."

You looked up at him. "But-"

"No buts." he wiped away your tears. "I'll make a call tomorrow. I won't let that bastard do this to you again."

"Seth. I-"

You felt his lips on yours. You missed those lips so much.

But you quickly pulled away, trying to distant yourself. "No. I'm dirty, Seth. You shouldn't-"

He held your face gently. "No, you're not. i know you, Mandy. I know you." he stroked your face.

"I don't deserve this. After what i've done."

"It's not your fault. I was wrong, leaving you alone at the time. I should've taken you back together with me. He's given hints before. I should've known. I should've been there when you needed me but-"

You shook your head. "No. Please don't say that. I-"

He kissed you one more time. This time you couldn't fight it anymore. You wanted him before, you still want him now.

You let his lips, his tongue played with yours. He tasted so sweet, the taste you missed so much,

"Seth." you pulled away. "(his current gf name)."

But he ignored as he continued kissing you.

He ghosted his hand up, lifting your top together slowly. When the top finally above your chest, he was shocked.

"Omg.." He gently touched the bruises on your chest, your stomach. "He did these to you?" You hesitantly nodded. "I will kill him! How dare that motherfucker!" he groaned. "I would never do this to you."

 

 

 

You woke up in the middle of the night, almost scared yourself. but when you looked up. it was him. it was Seth. you felt relieved. you took a moment, to look at his features, the features that you missed so much. "i love you." you snuggled back to him.

 

 

 

The next morning.

"Hunter, I got some favour to ask."

You woke up hearing Seth discussing about your problem with Triple H. You pulled the blanket up to your naked chest as you came close to him who's sitting at the edge of the bed. You hugged him from behind, leaning your head on his back. He held your hand, entangling his fingers with yours.

The call ended.

"What did he say?"

"He said the company has zero tolerance for abuse. So he needs you to make a report and he will suspend that bastard until further notice. Best that you apply for restraining order too."

You nodded to every word that he said. "Okay." you sighed.

"We'll get through this together." his grip tightened. 

You leaned forward to look at him. "Thank you. For everything."

"I would do anything for you."

You smiled, seeing his lips curled up to a smile. "We need to shower now though. Or else, we'll miss our flight again." you muffled in his shoulder.

Suddenly his phone rang. You saw the Caller ID. You're about to take away your arms but he held down tight. He cancelled the call and looked at you.

"We're just friends. She likes me. But." He looked deep into your eyes. "All i wanted was you. I never wanted anyone else. Not her. Not anyone else." he pecked your lips. "I love you."

"Seth." your eyes brimming with tears again.

"Listen, I promise you this. I'll make you feel safe again. I'll erase everything about him. Hell i'm gonna erase him as soon as i see him. And i'm gonna make sure he won't leak anything." You nodded. "Now don't waste that tears anymore. Okay?"

"Okay." you nodded. You hugged him for a moment and sighed. "I think we should get ready now."

"Oh! Yeah, right. I'm gonna go and get my things." he pecked your lips and got to his suitcase to get his new pair of clothes.

You looked around the bed and found your panties. You took that and his tees next to it and wore them.

You walked to your suitcase.

He hugged you from behind. "I missed seeing you like this. Wearing my shirt."

You smiled. You turned around and pecked his lips. "I hope you'd still want to see me like this again after this."

"What do you mean? We're already back together."

"We are?"

"Wasn't last night a good proof for you?"

You shrugged. "Who knows?" You laughed. "I'm just kidding." You pulled him by his neck and kissed his lips.

He snickered and replied with a kiss and a tighter hug. He kissed you deep, roaming his hand down to your ass, giving it a squeeze.

"Seth!" you looked at him in shock.

"What?" he smirked.

You shook your head with a smile. You missed how he flirted . "We're gonna be late." you peeled yourself off of him and walked away, swaying your hips.

"Then we can just take a shower together." he joined in.

"No touching." you warned. He just smirked.

Obviously that didn't go as planned. You had a quickie before going for breakfast and finally boarding the plane.

As you landed, you began to panic about what to happen. Your anxieties, fears, kicking in all at once. You felt like puking.

He held your hand. "Everything will be okay. Trust me."

 

 

 

"Babe, I gotta tell you something."

You hummed as you looked at him.

"I didn't miss my flight, the other day."

"What! You, liar, you!" You gawked in a happy manner. "Then....why...?"

He just smirked. And the rest was history.


End file.
